Uma volta de 360º
by NSS5-chan
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata é uma mulher habituada a fazer planos, Obcecada pela carreira. Mas algo  ou alguém  vai mudar isso. NaruxHina
1. A melhor noite de sempre!

_**Uma volta de 360º**_

Outra fic NaruHina :3 o nosso amado casalinho.

As personagens não me pertencem.

Espero que vocês gostem. Deixem Reviews! Quero melhorar :)

_Capitulo 1 – A melhor noite de sempre!_

- Um brinde à tua promoção, que seja a primeira de muitas!

Tenten e Hinata estavam ambas num bar, comemoravam a promoção da Hinata na empresa. Finalmente estava tudo a correr como ela queria!

- Este ano uma pequena promoção, para o próximo gerente e se tudo continuar bem, chegarei a directora não tarda nada! – a jovem estava realmente feliz, finalmente todos os seus esforços estavam a dar resultado.

- Wow, já tens tudo planeado! E no meio desses planos todos quando é que tens tempo para relaxar? Não sei…para…olhares à tua volta?

A morena tinha razão, a sua amiga era tão ligada ao trabalho que não tinha nenhum tipo de relação amorosa já há muito tempo.

- Cada coisa a seu tempo, depois de a minha carreira estar no caminho certo, estará na altura do amor – ela parecia muito segura de si

- Tu sabes que isso não se planeia, não sabes?

- Aih Tenten…não se pode querer tudo de uma vez, não me posso desviar agora dos meus planos!

Hyuuga Hinata tinha um pouco a mania de tentar planear tudo, isso tornava-a uma profissional sem igual, isso é verdade, mas acabava por se esquecer do que acontece espontaneamente, sem programação prévia.

Pelo contrário, a sua melhor amiga, Tenten, já não ligava tanto ao trabalho. Trabalhava na mesma empresa que a Hinata mas num ramo diferente. Adorava divertir-se e tentava sempre que a Hinata não fosse tão obcecada pelo trabalho.

- O trabalho não é tudo Hinata, há tantos bons homens mortinhos para que repares neles!

A amiga riu – Isso não é verdade, há mulheres muito mais interessantes que eu!

Hm…isso não era bem verdade, Hinata era das mulheres mais atraentes daquela empresa, por onde quer que passasse tinha homens a reparar na sua beleza. Os seus cabelos negros caiam-lhe sobre os ombros, os seus olhos claros chamavam a atenção de qualquer alma viva e claro as suas curvas e os seus atributos também não passavam despercebidos.

- Aih amiga…tens de começara a abrir os olhos!

A expressão da amiga fez a Hyuuga desviar o olhar, era uma expressão que ela estava farta de ouvir! Mas ainda bem que a amiga a usou desta vez.

Ao fundo do bar estava um grupo de homens. Todos jovens e divertidos. Mas houve um que captou a atenção da jovem Hinata. Era alto, bem estruturado, o seu sorriso era algo belo…dentes perfeitos e lábios doces (ou assim ela imaginava), continuou a subir. Os seus olhos eram azuis, como um vasto oceano no qual ela não se importaria de perder e por fim o cabelo loiro e rebelde.

- Eu definitivamente tenho de te apresentar alguns amigos!

- Hm Hm…

- Hm Hm? Hinata estás a ouvir alguma coisa do que te estou a dizer?

- Hm Hm…

- Okay…o que é tão interessante? – a amiga seguiu o seu olhar e percebeu a razão da sua desatenção – Boa Hinata! Tens bom olho mulher!

- Hm? Não é nada disso! Estava apenas a ver o ambiente

- É é o ambiente, então prepara-te porque o ambiente está a vir para aqui

O loiro estava a vir na direcção delas, mas não podia ser, certo? De certeza que só vem pedir uma bebida! Estava mesmo ao lado delas, apenas uns centímetros de distância.

- Esta é a tua oportunidade Hinata!

- Quê? De que estás a falar?

As amigas murmuravam enquanto discutiam o que fazer, é claro que a Tenten ia levar a melhor naquela noite.

- Está na altura de jogar um jogo chamado, "Já conheces-te a Hinata?"

- Tenten não!

Dito isto a rapariga levantou-se e tocou no ombro do rapaz

- Hey, já conheces-te a Hinata? – apontava a sorrir para a amiga envergonhada e nervosa

- Oi… - murmurou baixinho

O rapaz sorriu docemente.

- Oi

- Bem…eu amanhã tenho uma reunião cedo, até amanhã Hinata – a morena acenou e saiu de lá fugindo dos olhares "Eu vou-te matar quando te apanhar!" da Hinata

- Então…tudo bem? – Assim o rapaz iniciou a conversa, uma conversa que ia durar toda a noite.

Parecia tão simples falar com ele, aos poucos a vergonha foi desaparecendo. Nunca tinha encontrado um homem como ele. Era simpático, divertido, atraente, ele fazia a rir…como ela nunca havia rido. E as horas voaram…

- Então…posso levá-la a casa?

- Não quero incomodar…

- Não incomoda nada, é perigoso andar por aí sozinha – levantou-se a sorrir e saiu do bar seguido por ela.

- É por aqui – ela indicava o caminho e ele seguia-a

O seu apartamento ficava ali perto, por isso não demorou muito a lá chegar. Mas com isso chegou também o momento da despedida, nunca desejara morar mais longe como desejara agora.

- Parece que é aqui…

- Hm…vejo-te brevemente…?

- Claro…- tentou sorrir

- Então…Adeus – e quando o loiro se preparava para virar as costas, ela agarrou-o, agarrou o seu casaco e beijou-o. Quase como se dissesse "Não vás…" e o loiro atendeu ao seu pedido e atendeu-o bem. Só quando precisaram de ar é que descolaram os lábios e se olharam nos olhos. Soube tão bem…eles sorriram um para o outro.

- Queres subir…?

Ela não precisou de uma palavra de três letras porque ele puxou-a automaticamente para dentro e voltou a colar-se aos lábios dela.

Não se descolaram e por isso de vez em quando batiam em alguma parede ou móvel. Até tiveram dificuldades em acertar com o botão certo do elevador! Mas qualquer pessoa percebe, os lábios da outra pessoa eram muito mas importantes do que estar atenta ao caminho por onde ela passava todos os dias!

Quando ela conseguiu acertar com o buraco da fechadura para abrir a porta, os casacos já estavam desapertados e enquanto se livravam do resto das roupas ela foi-lhe mostrando o caminho para o quarto.

Tinham acabado de se conhecer, mas o que aconteceu sobre aqueles lençóis não foi sexo, eles transmitam tanto carinho em cada toque…tanta doçura em cada beijo…

Ela não se arrependeu.

Ele não se arrependeu.

_Eles _não se arrependeram.

- Boa noite….

- Boa noite….

Ouvi-lo dizer duas simples palavras com aquela doçura e sentir aquele beijo meigo nos lábios, para ela era a melhor sensação de sempre, quase tão bom como o calor doce que sentia à volta da cintura…

Sorriu e pela primeira vez adormeceu sem pensar em planos mas apenas no que ela fizera porque quisera, espontaneamente e no homem que estava ao seu lado…

Acabara de ter a melhor noite da sua vida!

To be continued…


	2. As surpresas da manhã seguinte!

_**Uma volta de 360º**_

Okay pessoal aqui está o 2º capitulo :3 Como será a manhã depois daquela noite? Haverá boas ou más surpresas? Leiam :P

As personagens não me pertencem. Espero que gostem ~

_Capitulo 2 – As surpresas da manhã seguinte_

Hinata já estava acordada mas mantinha os olhos fechados. Não queria enfrentar agora a realidade depois de uma noite daquelas…

Não queria enfrentar uma cama vazia ou na melhor das hipóteses uma cama com apenas um solitário papel, que poderia ou não, dizer algo como "Espero ver-te em breve" mas nas entre linhas diria que nunca mais se iriam ver.

Não queria enfrentar a decisão estúpida que fizera, sem pensar, na noite anterior. Afinal de contas, a culpa era dela! Pela primeira vez agiu por impulso, agiu não porque seria a coisa acertada a fazer mas porque a ela lhe parecia a decisão mais certa que alguma vez fizera.

Entregara-se a um completo estranho. Nunca fizera nada tão estúpido! E pensar que pusera a hipótese de alterar os seus planos por um simples estranho…não devia estar mesmo bem daquela cabeça, já devia ter uns copitos a mais.

Só depois de uma demorada discussão com a sua inner do quanto estúpida ela era é que se apercebeu…

Um pequeno e simples pormenor…

Aquele calor tão bom…ainda rodeava a sua cintura e aquele corpo quente ainda estava encostado às suas costas. Conseguia sentir a sua respiração no seu cachaço…

Pequenos beijos começaram a subir pelas suas costas, passando para o ombro e depois para o pescoço, o que a fez arrepiar.

- Bom dia… - murmurou ao seu ouvido

Ela sorriu ao ouvir aquela voz que ela tanto queria e desejava ouvir.

- Bom dia, Naruto!

Ele virou-a para ele para poder chegar aos seus lábios e deu-lhe um beijo meigo sorrindo calorosamente de seguida, só para ela!

- Ainda estás cá… - ela olhava os seus lindos olhos azuis a sorrir

- Era suposto não estar? – Ele começou a brincar com uma mexa do seu cabelo

- Hm…apenas achei pouco provável

- Estás a mandar-me embora, é?

- Não! Não! Claro que não! Jamais faria isso, especialmente a ti, Naruto! – o loiro riu com a atrapalhação da rapariga, que ficou sem perceber nada a olhar para ele.

- A Hina-chan fica tão fofinha atrapalhada! – ele ainda estava a rir

A jovem corou bastante com a alcunha carinhosa que ele lhe atribuiu e escondeu automaticamente a cara no peito dele. Ele não se importou nada com isso, começou a fazer-lhe pequenos mimos, sem nunca perder aquele sorriso.

- A menina agora não vai falar comigo….?

- Hm… - ela olhou para ele – tenho fome…

Ele riu mais uma vez e deu-lhe um pequeno beijo na testa

- Eu venho já, vou tratar das necessidades da menina :P – e levantou-se

- Mas…tu não sabes onde estão as coisas!

- Não te preocupes, eu cá me arranjo, fica no quentinho mais um bocado

E lá foi ele. Teve de procurar pelas coisas nos armários mas lá deu com o que precisava. Enquanto ele tratava do pequeno-almoço, a Hinata ficava com um sorriso parvo na cara a pensar na sorte que tinha, aquele estranho…era uma pessoa tão doce, tão carinhosa…era como se conhecessem desde pequenos! Não queria mesmo que aquilo acabasse…

- Volteiiii

- Ahhh *-* Tantas coisinhas boas

- Tudo para ti – e pousou o tabuleiro no colo dela

Ela estava mesmo com fome, devorou aquilo tudo num instante! Ele até ficou por momentos a olhar para ela e mais uma vez…riu. Ela corou levemente mas não parou o seu ataque.

- Estava bom?

- Muito bom *-*

- Não costumas comer assim de manhã?

- Hm…normalmente não tenho tempo por causa das re… - ela olhou para o relógio – NÃO ACREDITOOOO! ESTOU ATRASADA!

- Eh?

- Não pode ser…não pode ser…não pode ser…! – levantou-se num salto e começou a vestir a primeira coisa que encontrou

- Tanta pressa…eu pensei que pudéssemos repetir o momento de ontem…

- O meu chefe vai-me matar…vai-me matar! – é fantástico a rapidez com que uma mulher se põe pronta quando está atrasada para algo importante, acreditem.

- Calma Hina, vai correr tudo bem, vais ver!

- Aih…não pode ser…não pode ser…- já ia na porta de saída quando se lembrou que tinha alguém com ela e voltou para trás – Vemo-nos…logo?

- Definitivamente – ele sorriu – vá não te atrases mais – deu-lhe um pequeno beijo na bochecha – bom trabalho

- Obrigado! – apareceu no seu rosto um sorriso bem aberto e acenou saindo de casa.

Felizmente naquele dia, o trânsito não estava muito mau e conseguiu chegar à 1ª reunião mesmo a tempo!

Parecia que desde que aquele rapaz apareceu na sua vida, tudo lhe corria muito melhor!

Ou talvez fosse apenas a sua boa disposição que só atraia boas energias.

Não ouviu nada do que se dissera na reunião, a sua mente estava mais ocupada com outras coisas…e por essa razão, o tempo passou a voar!

Mal passou a porta, uma Tenten automaticamente apareceu ao seu lado.

- Então? Então? Então? Como foi? *-* Conta tudo! Falaram muito? Foram a algum lugar depois do bar? Ele era tão interessante como parecia ou nem por isso? Não estás zangada comigo, pois não? Eu fiz bem, não fiz? Disparate! Claro que fiz bem!

Ela riu com a ansiedade da amiga.

- Fizeste…muito bem mesmo – corou levemente e começou a falar mais baixo – tive a melhor noite de toda a minha vida…

A Tenten parou de andar e ficou a olhar para ela

- Tu…Hyuuga Hinata…com aquele rapaz…?

- Hm Hm…chama-se Naruto

- Oh my god…não acredito…!

- Acredita! Acho que nunca tomei uma decisão tão boa!

- Então…e depois?  
- Depois….ele fez-me o pequeno-almoço de manhã e desejou-me um bom dia de trabalho… - a mulher estava mesmo completamente derretida…

- Tens mesmo bom olho mulher! Fico mesmo muito feliz por ti!

- Hm…mas ainda é um bocadinho cedo para pensar em mais…eu…quer dizer….queria muito…mas nada me diz que eu tenha sido mais que um caso de uma noite para ele…

- Hinata…ele fez-te o pequeno-almoço! Se tivesses sido apenas um caso ele tinha-se passado ao aço a meio da noite!

- Mas mesmo assim…

- Não há mas nem meio mas…! Esta é a tua oportunidade!

- Achas…?

A Tenten não teve tempo de responder, foi interrompida pelo chefe da empresa

- Ora bem, quero a vossa atenção! Tenho um comunicado a fazer!

Para o próprio chefe estar ali…devia ser bom devia

- Temos um novo empresário na empresa! Espero que o tratem bem e não ponham qualquer obstáculo ao seu trabalho, já que ele é o melhor dos melhores! É uma grande valia para esta empresa! Apresento-vos…

A pessoa em questão aproximou-se do centro das atenções

- Hinata…aquele não é…?

- O novo trabalhador da empresa, Uzumaki Naruto!

Ela acreditou que o seu coração ia parar naquele momento, não podia ser…apenas, não podia!

Ele…ali?

Bem lhe pareceu…aqueles momentos estavam a ser todos demasiado bons para ser verdade…

Apenas, tanta sorte não lhe podia acontecer a ela!

E agora ele estava ali! Na mesma empresa que ela! Estaria à procura de uma diversão? Ou apenas quis gozar com ela?

A cabeça dela estava a tornar-se um turbilhão de pensamentos…outra vez…aquilo não podia ser real, pois não…?


	3. Aviso!

AVISO

Peço desculpa pela demora (eu sei que é mesmo muito tempo :x)

Não tenho tido tempo para escrever a continuação, mas já tenho bastantes ideias…e prometo escrever assim que tiver tempo. Agradeço imenso a todos os que continuam a seguir e a verificar sempre quando é que há continuação. Fico muito feliz por gostarem da fic.

Peço imensa desculpa, não abandonem a fic!

Obrigado,

NSS-5-chan


End file.
